Mysteries of a Meadow's Wind
by MississippiGirl13
Summary: Harry Potter has been killed & Voldemort is now ruling.He is in search of someone to bear his heir, & he finds that that person is a mysterious teenage girl more powerful than perhaps even himself.More summary inside.M for rape in 2nd chap. genre edited
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The final battle finished two years ago, and the worst has come for all the survivors. Harry Potter has died, leaving Voldemort to take over the wizarding world. The Ministry of Magic is gone, merely a memory to all those who ever knew of it, and Hogwarts is now a pile of stones, forgotten in the chaos and fear. Anyone bellow a Pureblood rank are enslaved, killed, or left on the streets to fend for themselves. But when Voldemort captures one girl in particular he realizes that she could be the key to one very important mission: producing an heir. The girl is powerful, and lives a life of lies and mystery, and when tragedy befalls her and she becomes pregnant with the monster's child she realizes that those mysteries must come to an end. She escapes Voldemort's clutches, but is now on the run from him. Not only this, but another powerful wizard in on a search for her. Who could this man be? And what does he want from her? All will reveal itself in this angst, adventurous, and dramatic story.

**AN:** okay, first off the title doesn't really have anything to do with the story. The reason I named it "Mysteries of a Meadow's Wind" is because the main character's name means "wind meadow," so I just kinda translated it to "meadow's wind," and that's where I got the title, mostly just cause I though it sounded cool and the title is a very important part of the story, so it has to sound catchy. Anyway, I hope you like my story, and please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, but I do own this plot, and all the characters I created.

Chapter 1

I watched my father as he walked towards the car. I could remember every time he went to his car, and every night I'd lye awake at night, just waiting for him to get home. He was all I had, the only person I could count on, and he was hardly ever home. I missed him dearly. I missed every night we'd stay up late, laughing and having fun together. But that was before the war. Before my mother died, and before Harry Potter, the man who was supposed to kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was killed, leaving You-Know-Who to take over the wizarding world. It was before everyone went into poverty. Now my father was always gone, working as hard as he could to take care of me. I could remember every time he told me that things would get better, when I knew that he knew that wasn't true. I knew things wouldn't get better, but really, they would get worse. _He_ would wipe all the non pureblood witches and wizards out, or turn them all into slaves. I would never have the life that my father told me of. I would never have the joys of a birthday party with friends, going to Diagon Alley, or going to Hogwarts. I would always live in a world of isolation and fear.

I slumped down on my bed as I heard the car drive away. We had been forced to do everything the muggle way, hiding out. But that didn't mean that we didn't have wands, or potions, or magic books, or things like that. My father had been teaching me magic in secret for years, for the Ministry had been abolished, and nobody kept track of underage witches and wizards using magic anymore. Thousands of them did, so it made no difference to the Death Eaters, or the Dark Lord. I knew more about magic then many full fledged Aurors would, and I could efficiently defend myself against almost anything hurled at me. My father said I was probably more magical than my mother and him put together, and that he was very proud of me. I taught myself most of the time, but sometimes he would teach me a little here and there. Not much, however. He didn't have much time to spend with me anymore, and as much as I hated it, I knew that he had his reasons. He had to make money to buy food, and jobs paid little and food was expensive. He had to work twice a much to get even a small amount of food for the two of us. The only people who could afford anything these days were purebloods.

I lightly touched my head, which was aching. It always hurt. I hardly ever ate, and because of that I was always aching, whether it was my head, stomach, or muscles. All were tiresome, and I wished desperately I could just have the life my father had. I knew, however, that that could never be.

The day went on and I stayed up late, waiting for my father to arrive home. As I glanced at my clock I saw that it was very late, and that my father should have been home hours before. I looked out the window, searching the streets for his car, but didn't see it, or any other car. A chill went down my spine, and I had a sinking feeling in my gut that something wasn't right. I quickly reached for my bedside table and snatched up my mother's wand, which had become mine the day she died. I clutched it tightly, slipping it into my jacket pocket to be hidden, and slowly got off my bed, making my way through the house on light feet. Everything was dark, and as I looked around I knew something wasn't right. I knew in an instant that my assumption of something not being right was correct when I was hit with a stunning spell, and I fell to the ground. My world was slipping into darkness, and the last thing I saw was the shadowy outlines of Death Eaters.

I woke what seemed like hours later to a kick in the gut and then the sound of a high pitched voice yelling orders and such. I groggily opened my eyes and looked around to see many, many Death Eaters, women, children, and men, all on their knees in front of _Him_. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was standing in front of us all, glaring down with his blood red eyes. I was kicked in the side again and grunted as the pain went through me. I slowly pulled myself up, and my hair was grabbed. I was forced into a kneeling position and my head was pointed upward, towards the monster before me. I glared up at him as I struggled to get free from the Death Eater's clutches. My hands had been tied behind my back, so I couldn't get to my wand, although it had more likely than not already been confiscated. You-Know-Who was looking over us, his evil cat eyes studying each and every one of us intently. I glanced around the room, looking for something—anything—to try and escape with. I saw a vase, glanced over at the Dark Lord, then looked back at the vase, looking at it intently as I concentrated. It slowly started to levitate, and as I moved my gaze it followed. I looked to just above the Dark Lord's head, and then dropped my concentration. I fell, but before it could hit his head he deflected it with a wave of his wand. He looked around to see it shatter on the ground, then back at us.

"Who used wand-less magic?" he demanded. Everyone stayed quiet. "WHO!?!?" He yelled out, causing many people to flinch, and many children and women to start to cry. I continued to glare at him, watching him intently as he scanned through us all. His eyes finally landed on me for the first time. I did not flinch away from his gaze, nor did I quiver at his mere presence. Instead I continued to glare, and I could see in his eyes that he knew I had been the one who had used wand-less magic.

"You." He said simply, and I did the unthinkable. I answered.

"What about me?" I heard many people gasp, and in a moment I was quivering on the ground holding back any yells but feeling as though someone was killing me from the inside out, pulling out my organs and tearing them to pieces while they were still connected to my body. They were using the Cruciatus Curse on me. It was finally lifted and I breathed heavily.

I glared up at him and snapped in a breathless, pained voice, "Oh yes, that's going to make you seem so powerful in the eyes of everyone. Attacking a defenseless teenage _girl._"

"You, girl, are hardly defenseless. You tried to assault me. I am merely teaching you your place."

"You deserved it. Your men drug me from my home without reason. Besides, it isn't like I actually hit my target." I snapped back.

"_Crucio!_" he yelled out.

Without even thinking about it I deflected the harmful magic, sending it flying in an opposite direction and instead of hitting me, hitting a Death Eater. The man fell to the ground, yelling and screaming until the Dark Lord lifted it. He looked at me in almost _amazement_. I couldn't really blame him, however. I had amazed even myself. I had never known I was capable of such magic. I had just deflected one of the _Unforgivables!_ It was pretty amazing. I gulped, knowing that I was in trouble now. I looked up at the Dark Lord, trying to hide my fear of what was to become of me. Just because I had deflected one Unforgivable didn't mean I could deflect them all, and I wasn't exactly wanting to test if I could or not.

"Who are you?" the monster before me questioned.

I felt a lump in my throat starting to form, but I managed to speak. "My name is Oralee."

"Oralee… an odd name." he said in a slithery way, almost sending shivers down my spine. I held it back though, composing myself to the best of my ability.

"Yours isn't all that run of the mill either." I muttered scornfully, earning me an evil, blood churning laugh.

"Yes, I suppose it isn't, is it? But that's what makes it so great, is it not? It's what makes us so unique." He smiled maliciously, his sharp, pointed teeth gleaming, causing me to recoil with disgust. He looked up at the Death Eater standing behind her and snapped, "Bring her, the rest of you keep whoever you want and send the remaining to slave camps." With that said he turned, his cape flying behind him as he walked from the room. The Death Eater grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet, pushing me along in front of him as I tried to struggle out of his grasp. I looked back at all the crying people as they were snatched away from their families, some going with Death Eaters, while others were pushed into groups of people who would be slaves. I let a single tear roll down my cheek for them before casting a small drying spell onto my face to get rid of the tear stain and tear itself so nobody would know.

_Goodbye and good luck to all of you._ I thought silently to myself before I was pushed through a door, knowing I would never see these people again, yet suddenly wishing I was one of them, being sent off to become a slave for some pureblood snob.

_Please, Father, come back for me soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **kk, so sorry I haven't updated. I was having trouble making this chapter semi censored, not wanting it to be too detailed. Anyway, R&R and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, but I do own this plot, and all the characters I created.

Chapter 2

I was put into a room after arriving at the Riddle Manor. It was a large, luxurious room, complete with a huge, fluffy bed, bookshelves, and even a window seat. I didn't touch any of those things, merely paced around the room, trying to think of a way to get out without anyone noticing. It would be difficult, I knew, but it didn't mean it couldn't be done.

My mind wondered to Titus, the man I call father but in reality wasn't. I wondered where he was, and if he was well. Could they have gotten him while he was at work? Was he in a slave camp now? Had he been killed? Or was he still at work, doing overtime and just happened to forget to tell me? Not likely. He told me everything to keep me from worrying, which I always did. Just as my thoughts were drifting towards my real father the bedroom door burst open. I turned around quickly and saw standing in the entrance of the double doors was _Him_.

He moved in a snakelike manner, shutting the doors behind him and facing me with an evil grace. He moved to the bed and lay down on it, lounging as he looked up at me.

His red cat eyes were studying me as he drawled, "Tell me about yourself, Oralee."

I didn't look into his eyes, to help prevent him from using Legilimency on me, and I put up a wall to block anything else.

"What would you like to know?"

"You could tell me where you were born, where you were educated, who your parents are. Anything will suffice."

"I was born in Carmarthen, Wales, about four years after your…_ short _downfall." I chanced a glance at him and saw him watching me very intently, and so I looked away, walking around the room, blocking my mind and holding it together as best as I could.

"My father moved us here when I was ten because of work, but instead to sending me to Hogwarts the next year, the year of the Tri Wizard Tournament, he kept me home. He was still shaken up after the Chamber of Secrets being opened."

I heard an eerie chuckle come from the bed and had to hold back a shudder of disgust. I knew that either he thought my father was a fool or that my story was a load of rubbish. I prayed it was the first.

"When Father discovered that my first year at Hogwarts would have been the exact same place and time as you were reborn he was frantic and wouldn't let me out of his sight for some time. When I was thirteen, the year Albus Dumbledore was killed, my mother was also murdered. She had insisted on attending the battle at Hogwarts, and when my father was gone, working, my mother left me to fight." I felt my emotions starting to try and get the best of me, but I kept them at bay and my mental shield up at the same time.

"The next year Harry Potter fought you and was killed, washing the wizarding world into poverty and death, and as two years went by our problems became worse," I turned to face him finally, "and now here we are."

He mockingly clapped his hands, "Lovely story."

My eyes blazed, "Of course it would be lovely to you, a monster who finds pleasure in other's suffering."

"Such fire in your words!" the snake said with amusement and a hint of something else that I couldn't place.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded, "Surely I am not merely some pitiful girl you wish to bully to make yourself feel more worthy, am I?"

He pulled himself off the bed and slowly walked towards me, "No, my dear. You hold a much more important role than that." I felt a shiver go through me at his words. "You see, I have been searching for the perfect woman to bear my heir. Someone powerful; hotheaded; witty. I have been looking for four years now, ever since I was reborn. I am pleased to say that I have found that bearer." His hand caressed my cheek and I jumped back, wide-eyed and clutching the windowsill behind me as I looked at him in horror.

"Y-you're joking. You have to be joking! Oh my God! You sick bastard! Get the hell away from me!" I pushed myself away against the window as I looked at his malicious smirk on his snake face.

"No, Oralee, this is no joke." He spoke as he got closer to me, quickly deflecting a spell I hadn't even realized I'd sent out. "You have strong blood, I can sense it. Tell me, what are your parents? Pureblood, Half-blood, or Mudblood?"

I couldn't find my voice as I looked up at him openmouthed and in total shock. I could feel a small pull in my mind and a shield was quickly up without a blink of an eye, throwing the man out with a small jolt.

"My mother is a pureblood, well known and loved to all in Wales during her young age, though would likely not be remembered any longer. My father, however, is known by all, both in the wizarding _and _muggle world. His blood does not matter nor should his magical power be judged by it." My eyes flashed, and my words were hot, but I felt terrified inside. This… _thing_ wanted me to have his heir! Who wouldn't be scared?

He chuckled, a scary sound, "Mudblood then."

I brought my hand up, about to smack him for saying such a vile word about my father, but he grabbed my wrist before my palm could even connect with his face. I tried to pull it away, but he kept his grip tight, digging his nail into my skin. He caressed my cheek with his other hand, and I tried to pull away to the best of my ability, but as I brought my other hand up to push him away he ceased it as well, holding both my wrists with only one of his hands. My eyes looked frantically around the room, trying to find something, anything, to help me.

As if reading my thought, he pushed me against the window hard, leaning in towards my ear he hissed, "Nothing can help you now."

He brought his lips away from my ear and crushed them onto her lips. I struggled, trying to pull away, but he only crushed me further, harder into the window, until I was wincing in pain. I bit down on his lip, drawing blood, and he pulled back, hitting me across the face. I gasped as my face was thrown to look away from him. He threw me across the room, and I landed on the bed, once again being attacked before I could muster any strength to move. He push me onto the bed, ripping my clothes from my body until I was bare before his vile, blood red eyes. My magic lashed out at him in defense, catching him unaware, but it didn't stop him, and he scent his own magic out on me, making me scream with pain as he used an unforgivable wordlessly on me. I screamed and withered under him as the pain coursed through me, and it seemed like forever before it ended.

As soon as the pain was gone, I felt his chapped lips crash down onto mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth and running his sharp nails over my body, leaving scratches across my soft, vulnerable flesh. All too soon I felt him dive into me, causing me to scream with pain as he moved in roughly and without the slightest concern for me. My screams were loud and were going hoarse as he took me multiple times, and when he finally left me I was only a broken heap on the large bed.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hey guys, sorry for not posting in months

**AN:** hey guys, sorry for not posting in months. I had no idea what to do with this chapter. In the end I had to just totally delete everything I had and start from scratch, which I did earlier today, and now look at me, I'm done! So yeah, I hope you all like this chapter, and please R&R!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, but this plot and Oralee are mine.

Chapter 3

_Eight Months Later_

I lay in the bed, curled into a ball under the covers with my hands resting on the large bump of a belly. The room was dark and I could hear _Him_ moving around, thinking I was still asleep. He had taken to staying with me through the night after I almost lost the baby due to my emotional stress, and he was now there almost all the time to cast spells to keep the baby alive. Being only a month away from the birth he wasn't prepared to loose it after so much waiting. I'd learned by now that he was not a patient man.

However, the last few weeks I'd been doing remarkably better, and the baby was perfectly healthy, so he wasn't as constant by my side as he had been, which was a relief. I couldn't stand being around him for a second, so it had been pure torture having him there every second. Now, thinking I was still asleep, he was getting ready for a meeting, planning to leave me in the bed to sleep. I kept my body relaxed and my breathing steady, while my mental shield stayed in place. He'd found it quite annoying when he found that I somehow was able to keep him out even during my sleep, though it also just helped make him more sure of his decision to have be bear his heir.

I heard the door open and close softly as he left, and then stayed in the bed for a few minutes longer to make sure he was really gone, and then I threw the covers away and sat up, supporting my very pregnant tummy as if I were carrying the baby it. I moved as quickly as I could to the wardrobe and grabbed a dress from inside it. I set it on the bed and held my hand over it, concentrating hard, until it turned into a large shirt. I then took another dress and turned it into a sturdy pair of pants with an elastic waist. Next I took some of the high heels and tights and turned them into warm wool socks and some running shoes, and finally I pulled out a emerald green cloak and transfigured it into a warm black cloak with a hood, mainly only changing the color and thickness. I dressed quickly, making slight adjustment to the clothes when needed, and then grabbed the blandest clip I could find in the vanity drawer and pulled my hair up with it. Even in it's blandness it had to be worth a lot, and I could barter with someone to get money for food at least. Liking the idea I grabbed a few more and stuffed them into my pocket.

Something kicked my side from inside of me and I touched the spot tenderly, "Don't worry, we'll be gone soon enough." I promised the small being.

I left the room and dodged around halls, avoiding everyone. I'd memorized the Death Eaters' routes by now and knew where they would and wouldn't be at this time of the day. Finally I made it to the stables. Looking around and resting a hand over my bump I pushed inside and shut the door securely behind me. the stables were quickly washed into darkness and I searched out with my mind for a candle. When I found one I concentrated until it caught fire, then did the same for a few others so I could see my way. Looking around I saw the creatures, searching out the one I had my mind set on. There were all sorts, from Unicorns to Dragons. Finally, I found the creature I was looking for.

"Hello, Roan." I murmured, bowing deep. The majestic buckskin roan Hippogriff inclined his head and I moved forward, pulling open the stable door and walking inside, caressing his sides as he nudged my stomach.

_How is the little monster?_ I heard him think.

"It's fine. Much better these last few weeks. That's why I'm here." I said, petting his nose.

_Is it time?_ his eyes looked into mine. I nodded wordlessly. _Right. Get on, we can't waste any more time than we already have._

He knelt down so I could climb onto his back, going as low as he could, but even at his lowest I struggled to put up onto him. Having such a huge stomach and put me off balance, and my weight was out of proportion. Still, I managed to get onto his back and get a good grip. He walked out of stable and as we passed lit candles I would put them out, so that gradually the stable would retreat back into darkness. Finally we made it to the door and I sent out my magic, pulling it open. With quick feet Roan let into a run and was off the ground so quick that if anyone had been in the fields surrounding the building by the time they could react we'd already be high in the air. We were out of shooting range by the time I heard people shouting, and I resisted the urge to look down. I wasn't great with heights, and the only reason I'd chosen this way to escape was not only because I couldn't bare to separate from my only friend in that awful place, but also because it would be the only chance I'd ever have of escape.

_Where to?_ The creature asked, his powerful wings beating in large, full strokes that propelled us forward.

"Anywhere. Just get us away from here." I begged, laying as flat as I could against him, my arms wrapped around his warm neck. I felt a little better knowing that he was there and would never let me fall.

He sped his pace anxious to get away as well. We took many turns and circles, trying to loose our pursuers, and to make the path as confusing and unexpected as possible, so that no matter which way we went they wouldn't have a clue as to if we took one way or another, because we obviously had no set destination. However, after awhile we both had to rest, getting no sleep from up above, and we had to chance a landing in The Isle of Man. I was exhausted, and Roan was hungry, so while I bedded down and my feathered friend headed out to try and find himself some food.

I slept for a few hours, waking just before the sun started to rise up from the sea. I felt my stomach growl is hunger, but I would have to ignore the need for a short while. I tried to pull myself fully out of the sleep, and the sun shining into my eyes helped. What really woke me, however, were the voices.

"My, look at her. White as a ghost and large with baby. The poor girl, she must be starving."

"Well, if it was her stomach I just heard, I'd say she is." A voice said good-naturedly.

I blinked my eyes opened, moving to scramble away before I could even see fully. One hand was bracing me up while the other flew to my stomach instinctively, wanting to protect the child inside. "No…" I gasped out. They couldn't have found me already…

"Calm down dear, we aren't going to hurt you." the voice of a woman said now. my vision cleared up and I saw I was looking into the face of a red headed woman. Beside her was another woman, her hair a vivid bubblegum pink.

"Where…" I gasped, looking around frantically. Where was Roan?!

"How on earth did you end up here? It's just a little island you know, and aren't you're not supposed to apparate when you're pregnant." The pink haired woman said, looking me over, "And you are defiantly pregnant."

"Speaking of pregnant, where are your children?" the older redhead woman asked, glancing around. The younger woman paused and glanced around.

"Shit. Teddy? Andy?" she called, looking around frantically. She was answered by two giggles, and then two small children, a little boy with teal hair and a girl with brunette curls came wobbling toward her from out of some bushes. The woman sighed in relief and grabbed them, pulling them both into her arms. "Give me a heart attack why don't you?" she scolded them both.

I slowly pulled myself to a standing position, pulling my cloak around myself to try and hide my stomach, as if that might make them forget. They spotted my moving and froze.

"Don't be afraid dear, we won't hurt you. We're not Death Eaters." The older woman said, as if trying to calm a spooked horse.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked, looking around desperately. Where was Roan? Why wasn't he back yet?

"Well, we're some of the rebels. The Isle of Man is the only safe place anymore. We keep a constant shield up, and there are always at least five people working on it at all times to keep its power up and strong." The woman explained.

"If there is a shield how did I get through it?"

"It repels anyone who is under the imperious curse or has the dark mark. Of course, it will still let in someone who are neither but still spies, but we take care to only put the most trusted to take care of the shield, and once we learn of people who are spies they're obliviated and thrown out, and then we modify to shield so it rejects them as well." The pink haired woman with her children explained logically. It was obvious she was one of the trusted people who worked on it.

"Where is Roan?" I demanded.

The two looked confused now, "Roan? Who's Roan?"

"He's a hippogriff." If I was acting insane I didn't realize it. I just wanted my companion back.

Realization dawned on them, "Oh, you mean the buckskin a ways back? Charlie was getting him some food last I checked." Said the young one.

"And speaking of food, we should get some into you."

I rubbed my stomach and felt a little kick in response, like the infant inside was agreeing. If it were any other case I'd decline, find Roan, and be gone quickly, but I needed to think about the baby. so instead I agreed, following them through the misty forest until we came to a sort of camp place where people were handing food out to dozens and dozens of people. I could smell hot soup and felt my stomach clench with desire. I would ask more questions later—right now all I wanted was to get some food inside me.


End file.
